Sun Flower Love
by haluto5
Summary: When Francis and Alfred paired me up with the "most terrifying person in the world" I couldn't help but to fall for him. Mary Sues. Please don't flame. My sister wrote this and she doesn't want to make a fanfiction account so this is just a favor for her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia ( I wish I did though)

SUN FLOWER LOVE

CHAPTER 1

"Okay, I 'm looking for somebody," I told my friend Alfred "I want some one who is tall and different," I felt so stupid telling Alfred this. Really, I would do better doing one of those dating websites. "Okay," Alfred said looking all smiley while writing on a piece of paper "I know just the guy!" "Honhonhon, Alfred are you sure about zis, I think zis … person might not be right for zis lovely lady," Francis said looking at the paper. I was pretty tired of people hitting on me like Francis. Alfred, who is it?" I wanted to know. "It is a secret!" he said looking all smiley again "It is sort of like a blind date," Francis said looking just as smiley as Alfred. Okay now I was scared. "So, when am I going to meet him?" "Saturday!" and then the smiley Alfred and Francis faces came back. Oh boy…

**Saturday**

I looked at the address on the piece of paper. Yep, this huge house matched the paper. Wow. I walked up to the door of the overwhelming house and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The door was opened by a very scared looking guy with medium length brown hair. He looked like he never saw a girl before he composed his expression and spoke "Hello, you must be Caitlin. Please, come in." I walked in and stood there not knowing what to do know. "Please, sit down on the couch your …date will be here soon." He walked out of the room looking uncomfortable and confused as I sat down. As I waited I wondered; who is my date, and why was that guy so scared? As I was thinking a very tall guy with a scarf, white hair, and very beautiful childish vibrant purple eyes that I had gotten lost in walked in the room. Wow, Alfred is good at this. "Good evening, Caitlin." The tall guy said, he had a Russian accent. That means that if he is a country he must be Russia. "Good evening," I almost whispered because I was so nervous. This moment was ruined due to awkwardness. Ugh! Really awkwardness! You really had to do this to me right now! "Well," I half whispered again "Are you my date, and if you are I would like to know your name," He half smiled and my heart skipped a beat. "Yes, I'm your date. My name is Ivian," "Nice to meet you Ivian, I'm glad to be your date," I hated to sound so formal, but I was so nervous that I didn't talk the way I usually did. He walked to the couch and sat down. He turned his head to look at me with my cheeks red hot and smiled that half smile that made my heart skip a beat. Except this time my heart stopped completely for a second the started beating abnormally until it finally settled down to a steady beat. He looked at me with amused look on his face then he laughed a very cute laugh that sounded like kol repeated. For the first time that evening I laughed and smiled a great big smile that made him and me relax and just be our selves. For the first time in my life I felt like there was a spark between me and a guy. And that's when the date really started.

We were laughing for no reason and talking about random concepts like we known each other for years and not just met. The entire time three sets of eyes kept sneaking glances at us like we were something that they have never seen before. But I didn't care, I liked Ivian and I was enjoying our date. We stopped talking and just sat there listening to the music that I just notice was playing. I looked into his eyes and got lost in the vibrant liquid purple. That moment I realized that I truly loved him, the moment my first kiss happened…

**Me: Hoped you liked it! Please R&R. Sorry about the shortness, I have like the next four chapters already typed! But I won't post them till you guys tell me 2! Please no FLAMES!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

We both looked at each other, my cheeks red hot once again but this time I wasn't alone. Ivian was blushing to even though it was just enough to tell that he was blushing, he was blushing. "Uh...mm…" I could not talk mostly because there was nothing to say. I was so confused on how that had happened. In fact I got so confused that I ran out the door with four pairs of eyes staring at me now as I sprinted for the door. Why the heck did I just do that? Oh yeah! Because I'm an idiot! I just threw away my chance at love. Stupid, stupid, stupid! What I just did was just as stupid as throwing away a bar of gold into a dark abyss. Why am I this stupid? That is a question that can not be answered. I ran to my car and floored it. Okay, I didn't floor it I just drove off.

**At home the next day**

"So…" Alfred and France asked very smiley "How was you date?" "It was a very nice date," I answered trying not to look bothered. Alfred and Francis's faces went white and they looked like they just seen an ocean filled with sharks that they had to swim in. "What?" we all asked at the same time. Then after gathering himself up he said still shaky "It was a joke Caitlin. We just thought you would get scared, for the first time, seeing him. Did you really fall for him? Do you like Ivian?" I nodded and that was what cut the last string of calmness that held him. He screamed "But he is freakin' scary!" I looked at him with disbelief and then spoke to him almost in the same volume "No, he is not!" "Yes, he is! His purple eyes are freaky too!" Alfred yelled. I just could not believe he just said that "Alfred! His purple eyes are beautiful, I always get lost in them…" As I trailed of my volume got lower, thinking about his eyes made me calm. By then Alfred looked the way he always looks when he watches scary movies. I thought the whole world herd him when he screamed "What! You've got problems! Where is Caitlin, and what did you do to her?" I lost it and screamed just as loud "I'm here Alfred! I'm right here, and guess what? That was the best date I have ever had, okay! I admit it! I'm in love with Ivian and I kissed him last night!" The last part about the kiss was by accident.

Oh, Crap! If the entire world heard that I was in trouble! Alfred just settled down and said all lovey-dovey "Awww! That explains it!" Alfred looked at Francis and they both got smiley and said together "Caitlin's got a boyfriend!" I looked at them and yelled back "I do not!" "Do too!' Alfred teased. "No, I do not! After we kissed I got so confused and embarrassed that I left him sitting on the couch!" I lost it, and the tears I've bean fighting back won the battle. I was crying and Alfred was not good with crying. "Please, don't cry! Don't cry! Fine, you don't have a boyfriend, Okay! Oh, come on I'll buy you an ice cream! Don't cry!" he kept on pleading. I just looked at him with red/pink puffy eyes and tears still running down my cheeks. I told him "Alfred, it's not you that's making me cry it's the fact that I was such a stupid wimp last night." "Okay..." Alfred said looking calm. I must have looked the way I felt because he asked "What is it now?" "Get out of my house, I need some time alone today,"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Okay, I got Alfred and Francis out of my house with out a complaint. That was a first. Now what? Alone time, right. Okay, maybe a long warm bath? Yeah, that sounds nice. I walked into the bathroom, right now was odd. I hardly ever took baths, I usually took showers. But, it was nice to have time to take baths. It also gave me time to think. I ran the warm water until the bath was almost filled to the brim. I undressed and got in. It felt nice against my skin.

With the time I had I thought, why was that guy last night so scared? Why did Alfred say that Ivian was scary? I'm so confused. I think Ivian is a very nice guy. Had I missed something? I ran last night through my head. Nothing. I had missed nothing that happened last night. Huh, maybe it was just me. Yep, it was me. Because, I was in love with Ivian. Because, I had kissed him.

I got out of the bathtub, got dressed, and went into the living room. Now what do I do? Alfred usually was at my house, eating my food, and keeping me occupied by talking to me about off topics. So, you get it, nothing to do. Bored, for the rest of the day. Crap! I really need to get a life…this sucks. What am I going to do? I just kicked Alfred out. Now what am I going to do, call him saying he can come back after twenty minutes? No. I did not need him going around and asking if I was going to cry again. Now that I did not need.

**BORED FOR A LONG TIME…**

Ugh! This was the longest day I have ever had. Now I really need to get a life! I sat down on the couch. It was almost eight o'clock now. I guess that going to bed a little after eight thirty would be okay. I need a little extra sleep too! It will also cut this long boring day short. Yes! That will absolutely work! I shifted on the couch until I was in a relaxing position. I heard low music coming from the couch cushions. I searched the couch until I found my cell phone. I looked at the number, no one I knew. I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Caitlin?"

It was Ivian, and I knew it because his Russian accent gave it away.

"Hey, Ivian how did you get my number?"

"Alfred came over earlier today. He said that I should call you later because you were crying. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just lost it this morning. I'm alright."

"Okay. I was just making sure you were…"

"What?"

"Why did you run away last night?"

"I was… embarrassed and confused, okay. I'm sorry, I did not want to hurt your feelings Ivian."

"I was wondering if we could make up our date… tomorrow."

"I would love to Ivian. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

I was told by a way too smiley Alfred that the makeup date was going to be at Ivian's house, again. Okay. I drove up Ivian's drive way, got out and walked up to the door and knocked on it. This time the scared guy did not answer the door, Ivian did. He carried a picnic basket. He greeted me with a smile that stopped my heart until he took my hand. I got lost in his eyes as he spoke "Today we will have lunch in the backyard." "Yes, that sounds nice." Although it was the middle of winter I didn't care. I love winter.

We walked into the great house and out the back door. I gasped, it was so beautiful. It was a big field of golden pedals with big brown dots everywhere. The sunflower field was so beautiful, each sunflower was absolutely perfect. I looked at him, I did not get lost in his liquid purple eyes. Instead, I hugged him. I looked up at him and murmured "Ivian they're beautiful." He looked down at me and smiled "Yes they are, but not nearly as beautiful compared to you." I could even feel the blush come to my face as he said that. Did my face always have to do that? I looked down to the ground. He pulled my face back up to look at me he laughed softly and whispered "I'm going to have to get used to that." He stroked my blushing cheek with his finger tips. I sighed and we were off into the sea of sunflowers.

Right in the middle of the great mass of dotted gold was a clearing. It had no trace of any seeds that were ever planted there, just grass. There was a wide quilt laid out in the middle of the clearing. I sat down as Ivian got the food out of the picnic basket. I looked at him with a smile, he smiled back with one single kol. He handed me a thermos(that was filled with hot chocolate)and a mug. I poured the hot drink into the cup and took a sip. It was the best hot chocolate I've ever tasted. Ivian glanced at my expression and did another single kol. I laughed at this. He looked entertained at the fact that I was enjoying my self on this makeup date. We both were enjoying today. I liked the fact that it wasn't awkward like the first date was, towards the end of it though. I was still a little confused. What was our relation ship now? This tiny morsel of confusion was displayed on to my face and I knew it.

"What is it?" Ivian asked

"I'm confused,"

"About what?"

"Are we a couple?"

"I don't know, do you want us to be?"

"Maybe…" I smile at him and we both laughed.

"Then I guess we are"

I smiled again, this time more content than playful. We both were happy that this was confirmed. Especially me.


End file.
